creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Schemen
"Mann, Daniel, halt doch mal die Fresse." Michael lachte laut auf. Wo er so darüber nachdachte, lachte er eigentlich nie. Das freute ihn. Daniel klappte seinen Laptop zu und blickte ihn ganz ohne Vorwarnung ernst an, lächelte dabei aber ehrlich. "Das ist jetzt das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten, dass ich dich lachen höre", stellte er wie Michael zuvor fest. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es ist lange her. Das Leben geht weiter", murmelte er. Er wollte jetzt nicht über seine Probleme nachdenken. Daniel schien das zu bemerken, denn er sagte: "Na jut, das war's dann für heut'. Pornos aus, PC aus, Licht aus, wir gehn nach Haus", grölte er. Es war zwei Uhr in der Nacht und die beiden waren die letzten im Büro, also nahmen sie sich eine Menge heraus. "Das war unglaublich scheiße", erwiderte Michael und grinste seinen Freund und Kollegen an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "So wie du." Michael raffte sich seufzend auf. "Alles klar", murmelte er, nachdem der Desktop seines Computers schwarz wurde. "Feierabend." Daniel und er gingen gemeinsam zur Türe. Es war Sommer - Jacken waren nicht notwendig. Sein Freund klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du weißt, ich kann dich immer nachhause fahren. Liegt auf'm Weg." Das sagte er jedes Mal. Auch an diesem Donnerstag. Doch Michael schüttelte nur entschuldigend den Kopf. "Ich bin hier so und so lang drin. Irgendwann muss ich mich auch mal bewegen." Daniel lachte. "Ach, Bewegung ... ich bin immerhin gut bepolstert." Das war gelogen. Der Mann hatte einen athletischen Körper - wieso auch immer. Michaels indes war wohl eher durchschnittlich. Ein gesundes Mittelmaß, allerdings mitnichten mit allzu vielen Muskeln. Daniel und er liefen gemeinsam das Treppenhaus hinunter und standen dann in einer nächtlichen Großstadt. "Bis morgen", murmelte Michael und ging los. Daniel nickte ihm zu. Er war wieder allein und atmete die frische Luft ein - so frisch, wie sie in einer Großstadt sein konnte. Dann ging er seinen gewohnten Weg nachhause. Die vielen Autos wurden nach all den Abbiegungen, die er zu den Wohngebieten machte, immer weniger, bis schließlich keines mehr da war. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans habend lief er leise durch seine Heimat, in der er seit über zwanzig Jahren lebte - und er war erst in den 40ern. Keine einzige Menschenseele kreuzte seine Wege; und das war gut so. Er mochte die Ruhe, die er nach der Arbeit hatte. Sie versprühte einen leicht melancholischen Teint, doch irgendwo war sie auch unglaublich angenehm. Am Spielplatz hielt er stutzig inne. Er hörte das Quieschen, das entstand, wenn jemand schaukelte oder sich die Schaukeln anderweitig bewegten - es war allerdings völlig windstill. Prüfend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Der gesamte Platz war völlig leer. Die blaue Rutsche, die an einem kleinen Hügel befestigt war, wie auch die hölzerne Wippe, die daneben stand, zeigten keinerlei Anzeichen für Leben. Die Schaukeln standen jedoch daneben. Neugierig ging er an den Rand des Spielplatzes und starrte zu den Schaukeln. Sie waren zweifellos die Quelle des leisen, aber sehr eindringlichen Quietschens. Niemand. Er blinzelte. Doch, da saß jemand auf der linken der beiden Schaukeln. Eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die unbeteiligt zu Boden blickte, die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie war völlig schwarz angezogen, worin sich die nahezu völlige Unsichtbarkeit jener Person begründete. Verwundert wollte er zu der Person gehen und fragen, was los wäre, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren; dies hier war das Wohngebiet einer Stadt, mitten in der Nacht. Die Person war sicherlich ein Jugendlicher, ein Dealer wahrscheinlich. Der Platz war früher ein sehr beliebter Treffpunkt gewesen. Damit wollte Michael nichts zu tun haben. Immerhin könnten jederzeit Freunde der Person aufkreuzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte über seine naive Neugierde. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Einen Geist? Unwillkürlich setzte er seinen Marsch zu seiner Wohnung fort. Nach etwa sieben Minuten erreichte er sie. Doch ohne es zu wollen musste er unentwegt an jene Person denken. Seufzend angelte er die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und sperrte die Tür auf. Dann ging er das Treppenhaus bis zum dritten Stock hinauf, machte die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und ging zielstrebig zum Bad. Dort blickte er sich im Spiegel an. Seine eingefallenen Augen zeugten von Erschöpfung, sein blasses Gesicht ächzte nach Schlaf. Er selbst war in einer nachdenklichen Verfassung. Müde machte er sich fertig, nachdem er einen Happen gegessen hatte. Dann warf er sich in sein Bett, wo er ausnahmsweise nicht an seine Exfrau dachte, sondern prompt in den Schlaf fiel. Nachdenklich ging Michael das düstere Wohngebiet entlang zu seinem Haus. Pfeifend blickte er sich um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen - wie gewohnt. Doch dann stutzte er. Neben ihm war der Spielplatz - und auf diesem befand sich eine Person, was eine sehr ungewöhnliche Tatsache war. Neugierig und bedächtig ging er auf die Gestalt zu, von der er in der Dunkelheit lediglich einen schwarzen Schemen ausmachen konnte. "Entschuldige", fing er freundlich an, "darf ich fragen, was du hier treibst?" Keine Reaktion. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Michael fühlte sich unbehaglich, doch er dachte nicht ans Nachgeben. Stattdessen fasste er sich innerlich und ging näher. Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinunter, legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des - definitiv männlichen - Schemens und fragte noch einmal: "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Keine Reaktion. Michaels Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Das Unbekannte machte ihm Angst. Ohne lang nachzudenken riss er der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf und sprang zurück. Keine Reaktion. Dann blickte die Gestalt plötzlich auf. Schwärze. Es war wohl zu dunkel. Michael wachte schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Uhr. Es war neun Uhr, es war also Zeit, in die Arbeit zu gehen. Im nächsten Moment klingelte sein Wecker, den er sogleich ausschaltete. Immerhin ging seine innere Uhr richtig. Er hasste seinen Job, aber hatte viel nachzuholen, weil er so viele Fehltage hatte. Er hatte sich zeitweise immer freigenommen, um zum Psychiater zu gehen, aber das hatte seinem Vermögen nicht gut getan. Schließlich hatte er sich einen neuen Psychiater gesucht, der auch samstags Termine ausmachte. Lange suchen hatte er allerdings nicht müssen. Jetzt war natürlich auch immer sein Wochenende im Arsch, aber er hoffte, dass das alles nur temporär so problematisch sein würde. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, ging er seinen altbekannten Weg zur Arbeit. Ohne viel zu erwarten, blickte er auf den Spielplatz - niemand, wie er erwartet und sich vielleicht auch ein wenig erhofft hatte. Doch in der Arbeit, die auch freitags bis spät in die Nacht ging, ließ ihn jene Person auch nicht los. Woher kam sie? Wie hieß sie? Was hatte sie dort zu suchen? Wieso interessierte ihn das so? Feierabend. Daniel und er hatten einen sehr schweigsamen Tag, denn sein Freund hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass die Gespräche sehr einseitig verliefen. Er hatte jedoch den Anstand, nicht nach dem Grund zu fragen - er kannte ihn schon. Geld, Familie. Jedenfalls dachte er sich das so. Vielleicht klammerte Michael sich also nur an die Gestalt, um an etwas anderes als seine Familie zu denken? Der Tag verging schnell. Er war dem vorherigen sehr ähnlich - mit dem Unterschied, dass Michael sehr verschwiegen war und Daniel heute früher ging, zur selben Zeit wie fast alle anderen. Michael war also allein im Büro. Auch daran war er gewöhnt, doch er konnte nicht umhin, sich die ganze Zeit das Quietschen einzubilden. Quietsch. Quietsch. Quietsch. Quietsch. Vor. Hinter. Vor. Hinter. Michael schüttelte er sich. Er war eingenickt. Seufzend blickte er auf die Uhr. Es war halb 3. Resigniert löschte er die Lichter, machte seinen Computer aus und ging wieder den Weg zu seinem Zuhause, obwohl er die heruntergekommene Wohnung nur ungern als solches bezeichnete. Auf dem Weg nachhause blickte er beim Spielplatz gezielt zu der Schaukel. Wäre die Person da, würde er jetzt einfach fragen, was all dies sollte. Die Schaukel war leer. Niemand war da. Michael seufzte erleichtert. War also doch nur irgendein Jugendlicher gewesen. Nein. Unterbewusst wusste er, dass dies nicht stimmte. Es lief ihm kalt über den Rücken herunter, als er Augen spürte, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Unruhig blickte er sich um. Nirgends war eine Person zu sehen. Vorsichtig starrte zum Spielplatz. Dann sah er sie. Die Person. Sie saß nicht auf der Schaukel, sondern in der Mitte des Platzes. Einfach so stand sie da. Michael wusste sich nicht zu helfen, hatte aber den Eindruck, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Dann keuchte er. Die Gestalt hatte ihren fast nicht erkennbaren Arm gehoben und winkte. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Sie winkte ihm zu. Michael starrte zurück. Er stand da, regungslos. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Hingehen? Wegrennen? Was war das für eine Person? Was wollte sie von ihm? Michael lachte innerlich ein falsches Lachen. Wovor fürchtete er sich? Er hatte nichts zu verlieren und so etwas wie Geister gab es nicht. Kopfschüttelnd sprang er über den niedrigen Zaun des Spielplatzes und ging zu jener Gestalt, die im selben Moment mit dem Winken aufhörte. Sein Herzschlag wurde trotz all der mutmachenden, heuchlerischen Gedanken pro Schritt immer, immer schneller, bis er den Eindruck hatte, dass seine Brust explodieren würde. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Er stand vor jenem kapuzenumhüllten Schemen. "Wer bist du?", flüsterte er seine Gedanken in einer überhaupt nicht zu ihm passenden, vor Angst belegten Stimme. Keine Reaktion. "Was willst du von mir?", fragte er leise. Keine Reaktion. Doch als Michael sich anmachte, zu gehen, begann die Gestalt, zu reden. In einer verzerrten, unmenschlichen Stimme, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Wie viel willst du?", fragte die Gestalt. Michael blieb ruckartig stehen und starrte sie an. "W..w.was? Ich ... ich will nichts." Das war kein jugendlicher Dealer. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das ein Mensch war. "Das ist zu viel, so viel habe ich nicht", sprach die Gestalt weiter. Michael starrte sie verdattert an. "Wa..was? Ich will nichts." "Nein, das ist zu viel, außerdem hast du viel zu wenig Geld." Michael erbleichte. Woher wusste diese Gestalt das? Das "Wesen" atmete zischend ein. "Verzieh dich", sagte sie leise in einer unverkennbar drohenden Stimmlage. In Michael stieg Panik auf. Unbewusst griff er in seine Tasche und wollte sein Handy herausnehmen, um das Gesicht zu erkennen, um seine Angst zu zerstören. Doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Was, wenn jene Person kein Gesicht hatte? "Verschwinde, sonst zerfleische ich dich", flüsterte die Gestalt ein weiteres Mal. Michael ging langsam und rückwärts weg. Die Gestalt starrte in seine Richtung, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Dann stolperte er und viel auf den Boden. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und gab Fersengeld, bis er sicher in seiner Wohnung angekommen war. Wieder ging er ins Bad und starrte in den Spiegel. Er war käseweiß. In seinen Augen stand das Entsetzen. Still vereinbarte er mit sich selbst, das niemals irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Nicht einmal seinem Psychiater. Das war Wahnsinn. Und dankbar war er, denn das Wochenende würde er des Nachts nicht mehr an jenem Ort vorbeigehen müssen. Viele schlaflose Stunden vergingen. Nachdenklich blickte er ein Fotoalbum an. Er, seine Frau, zwei Söhne. Eine glückliche Familie. Damals. Auf einem Bild saß Michael weinend vor einem Grab. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag. Damals hatte er sich nach einem Jahr endlich zu dem Grab seiner Mutter getraut und sich ihr offenbart. Er hatte sich einfach nicht getraut. Daneben stand in der Schrift seiner Exfrau: "Angst ist Angst, wenn man sich ihr nicht stellt." Nachdenklich blickte er auf den blauen Ring, den er immer trug - den Ring hatte sein älterer Sohn ihm geschenkt, als seine Mutter gestorben war. Er hatte auch einen solchen Ring gehabt und ihm erklärt, dass sie so immer verbunden sein würden. Kitschig, unendlich kitschig, aber irgendwie auch liebenswert. Damals war er noch sehr jung gewesen, sein Sohn. Den Ring hatte er wahrscheinlich schon vor Ewigkeiten weggeworfen, aber nicht Michael. Nein, er niemals. Er schnaubte traurig. Jetzt waren sie alle weg. Niemand wollte mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, seit er Alkoholiker war. Doch dann kam der Montag. "Michael, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Daniel zum hundertsten Mal. Die beiden waren die letzten im Büro, und es war drei Uhr nachts. Montag war der schlimmste Tag - und Michael hatte nicht geschlafen. Das ganze Wochenende. "Ich hab nur zu viel gefeiert, das ist alles", murmelte er abweisend, "zu wenig Schlaf." Das stimmte zum Teil. Daniel blickte ihn zweifelnd an. "Ich fahr dich heute nachhause", stellte er besorgt fest. Michael zischte abweisend. "Nein, das tust du nicht", flüsterte er. "Mann, Mike, geh doch früher ins Bett. Morgen hast du früher aus, hol deinen Schlaf nach ...", murmelte Daniel. "Und, scheiße, wenn du Probleme hast, sag es mir. Ich kann dir helfen. Nur bitte, nicht zur Flasche greifen ..." Sicherlich. Michael schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe zu Fuß", beharrte er. Daniel ließ den Kopf hängen und ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Büro, Michael zurücklassend. Der wartete einige Zeit, um nicht etwa unten von Daniel aufgehalten zu werden, dann ging er seinerseits den Weg nach unten. Er wollte den Leitsatz seiner ehemaligen Frau nicht vergessen. Familie war alles, was er noch hatte, und die wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Dennoch ... Unbehaglich ging er den Weg nachhause. Seine Beine waren wackeliger als jemals zuvor, seine Augen zuckten unkontrolliert und seine Lippen waren staubtrocken. Wieder war es windstill. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre er die Inkarnation der Angst. Michael straffte sich und versuchte vergeblich, die Angst abzuschütteln. Er hatte doch nichts getrunken, oder? Er hatte keinen Tropfen Alkohol im Haus. Für seine Familie. Wieso sah er diese Gestalt dann? Was für eine Erklärung gab es noch. Es fühlte sich so an, als wollte sein gesamter Mageninhalt auf einmal hochkommen. Doch er stand vor dem Spielplatz, entschlossen, wenigstens die Worte seiner Exfrau in sich zu behalten, wenn schon die ihrige Liebe fort war. Vorsichtig blickte er sich nach dem Schemen um. Er konnte sie wie beim letzten Mal nicht ausmachen. Doch er spürte die Präsenz der Gestalt. Michael wusste, dass sie da war. Irgendwo, versteckt, ihm auflauernd. Eine mitgebrachte Taschenlampe im Anschlag sprang Michael an derselben Stelle wie zuvor über den kleinen Zaun und blickte sich vorsichtig um. Noch hatte er die Lampe nicht an. Er wollte so leise und unauffällig wie möglich sein, er wollte ... Was..? Er sah die Gestalt. Sie war zwei Meter entfernt von ihm. Zwei Meter ... Doch sie saß nicht und sie stand auch nicht. Sie war am selben Ort wie zuvor ... doch sie lag. Unerwartet. Die Geschwindigkeit von Michaels Herzschlägen verdreifachte sich, als er sich dem Schemen langsam näherte, sich in Gedanken ausmalend, wie jene "Person" plötzlich aufsprang und ihn angriff, gar tötete. Er schluckte, als er direkt neben der Gestalt stand. Nichts geschah. Leise knipste er die Taschenlampe an und leuchtete sie an. Sie war gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet, war aber ein Mensch, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht in der Wiese. Zitternd und schwer, schwer atmend drehte er die regungslose Person um. Sie war tot. Nein. Nein. Nein. "Ihr Mann hat sich das Leben genommen." "Es tut mir schrecklich leid", erklärte der Mann. Franziska starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. "Wie hat er ... hat er sich umgebracht?", fragte sie mit brüchiger, unendlich leiser Stimme. Der Polizist regte sich nicht und blickte sie mitfühlend, aber professionell an. Und das alles vor dem Kindergarten, in welchem sie arbeitete. Die Kinder waren allerdings alle herinnen und niemand konnte das Geschehen beobachten. "Er hat sich in seinem Schlafzimmer mit einem Seil erhängt." ... Michael ... wieso nur hatte er sich das angetan? Nein ... Was hatte ihre Familie denn getan, um all das zu verdienen? "Er hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, der wohl auch als eine Art Testament fungieren soll. Der Brief ist an Sie, an Ihre Familie allgemein, gerichtet. Das lag auf ihm." Der Polizist überreichte ihr ein Schriftstück, einen weißen Zettel, auf dem mit zittriger, kleiner Schrift viel geschrieben stand. Außerdem gab er ihr einen kleinen Beutel. "Lass..lassen Sie mich bitte erstmal allein", flüsterte sie leise. Der Mann neigte den Kopf. "Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit. Wir müssen aber in Bälde mit Ihnen sprechen, vergessen Sie das nicht." Sie reagierte nicht, blickte nur leer auf den Brief. Dann war der Polizist weg. Schweigsam stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr nachhause. Unterwegs hatte sie sich bei der Arbeit entschuldigt. Wie im Traum lief sie den Weg zum Haus und ging hinein. Langsam ließ sie sich auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer nieder. Dann las sie. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Ihn. Wie? Wieso? Was? War er das? War ich das? Ich habe nichts getrunken. Habe ich etwas getrunken? Ich habe nichts getrunken. War er das? Ich habe ihn gesehen. Auf dem Spielplatz. Dem Spielplatz. Er hat mich ignoriert, er hat mir gedroht, er lag da. Er? Oder was? Was? Eine Leiche. Eine Leiche, die am nächsten Tag sicher nicht mehr da war. Weg. Wenn sie jemals da war. Er war da. War er da? Beides? Er ist tot, er kann nicht da gewesen sein. Nein. Das war nicht er. Doch, er war es, ich habe ihn gesehen. Franziska ... ich bin daran schuld, dass er starb. Ich bin es. Ich. Ich. Ich. Ich. Hätte ich euch nicht so viele Probleme bereitet, wäre er nie auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nein. Wäre ich nicht so ein schlechter Mensch, wären wir eine glückliche Familie. Eine Familie. Familie. Ich habe wohl getrunken. Vielleicht. Nein, habe ich nicht. Er hatte ihn, Franziska. Er lag daneben. Ich habe ihn mitgenommen, ich sehe ihn vor mir. Ich sehe ihn vor mir. Er ist da, er ist real. Real. Habe ihn in das Päckchen. Ihn. Meinen auch. Beide. Der Beweis. Beweis für was? Er ist real. Nein, er ist nicht real. Ist er real? Sag du es mir. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schaffe es nicht, Franziska. Ich liebe dich, du weißt das. Ich liebe dich. ...und Franziska verstand alles. Michael hatte ihn gesehen. Nein, er hatte sich eingebildet, ihn zu sehen ... ihn. David, ihren Sohn. Er war auf die schiefe Bahn geraten und schließlich erschossen worden. Das war nun wenige Jahre her. Michael, der damals schon große Alkoholprobleme hatte, war außer sich gewesen. Er hatte es nie verkraftet. David war tot ... Michael hatte zu viel getrunken. Er hatte es wohl nie geschafft, das zu beenden. Traurig blickte sie den blauen Ring an ihrem Zeigefinger an. Er hatte einstmals David gehört, ihrem Sohn. Sie hatte ihn an sich genommen, damit sie immer an ihr jüngstes Kind erinnert werden würde. Was auch immer die Geschichte dahinter war ... Mit zitternden Händen drehte sie den Ring in ihren Fingern und blickte ihn weinend an. Michael ... Dann nahm sie das kleine Päckchen in die Hand und öffnete mit zitternden Händen die Schlaufe. Langsam griff sie hinein und fischte zwei Dinge hinaus. Zwei Ringe. Zwei blaue Ringe. Fortsetzung: Die Schemen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende